The prior art trailer assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,299, issued Nov. 28, 1987.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,299 describes a trailer assembly including a pickup truck and a camper hitched thereto.
One problem with the prior art trailer assembly is that wind pressure on the front of the camper during travel causes an aerodynamic drag on the camper which results in an added fuel consumption.
Related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,775,179, issued Oct. 4, 1988; 4,707,015, issued Nov. 17, 1987; 4,629,241, issued Dec. 26, 1986; 4,560,195, issued Dec. 24, 1985; 4,269,444, issued May 26, 1981; 2,974,999, issued May 29, 1957; German Patent DE 3249376A1, published Sep. 27, 1984, and U.K. Patent 2,065,179, published Jun. 24, 1981.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,179 describes an aerodynamically shaped sleeper apparatus mounted on a trailer truck and attached behind the truck cab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,015 describes an inflatable air deflector having a sheet with a frame support mounted on the front wall of a trailer and having an aerodynamic outer surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,241 describes a wedge shaped structure fixedly connected to a trailer front wall and extending over the truck cab and having an aerodynamic outer surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,195 describes an inflatable air deflector having a flexible sheet with a perimeter attached to the front wall of a trailer and having an aerodynamic outer surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,444 describes a trailer portion having an aerodynamic outer surface for giving a degree of lift to the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,999 describes an automobile transport vehicle having an open framework with a flexible cover and having a front end portion extending over the truck cab.
German Patent DE 3249376A1 describes a car having a roof portion with a hitch and a camper having an aerodynamically shaped front end portion extending above and over the roof of the car.
U.K. Patent 2,065,047A describes a trailer and truck having an aerodynamically shaped inflatable member mounted above the truck cab and in front of the trailer.
One object of the present invention is to provide a trailer assembly and method to minimize aerodynamic drag on a front end of a camper or trailer due to aerodynamic drag during travel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a trailer assembly and method to minimize fuel consumption caused by aerodynamic drag.
A further object is to provide a trailer assembly and method having an enclosed chamber for sleeping or storage purposes.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.